Redwall Poetry
by Foxpiper
Summary: A collection of poems I have written about Redwall.
1. An Encounter with Vipertooth the Slayer

An Encounter with Vipertooth the Slayer

By

Foxpiper

As I wondered through the woods of Mossflower,  
I heard the Joseph Bell toll the twelfth hour;  
The dark midnight sky was an ominous sight,  
But it was the creature I saw that filled me with fright.

Who was this rat that stood before me?  
Was this her horde that appeared around me?  
As I looked at the vermin, an eerie silence did fall,  
Oh, how I wished that I had never left Redwall.

It was then that I realized the terrible truth,  
This rat was none other than the slayer, Vipertooth;  
I could tell by her weapon; a large battle scythe,  
A blade that brought her both blood and blithe.

For the longest time, she simply stared,  
While her vermin horde had their weapons bared;  
I stood frozen in horror as her eyes pierced my own,  
It was as if she could sense that my fear had grown.

But then she and her horde turned around to depart,  
Leaving me to clutch my throbbing heart;  
Seeing that they had gone, I let out a heavy sigh,  
But as a precaution, I hollered a warning cry.

"Vermin," I roared, "never come back,  
If I ever see you again, I swear I will attack."  
Suddenly, I heard a response that filled me with dread,  
"If you dare to challenge me, I shall chop off your head."

As I fled back to Redwall, I shuddered in fear,  
Only to feel safe as the abbey's main gate drew near;  
Let it be known that Hellgates could never contain her,  
For she is the dark one named Vipertooth the Slayer.

* * *

This poem is dedicated to Yasmin and her Redwall character, Vipertooth the Slayer. I wrote this poem as a way of thanking her for doing a small favor for me. As the title suggests, this poem is about a Redwaller's encounter with Vipertooth the Slayer.

Vipertooth the Slayer is © by Yasmin Joy Foster, All rights reserved.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	2. A Journey Among the Highlands

A Journey Among the Highlands

By

Foxpiper

As I walked among the Highlands, my footpaws felt the earth,  
Forming paw prints in the ground blessed by my very mirth;  
I was always proud to call these Highland hills my own,  
Even though I silently drifted over them all alone.

A gentle breeze glided over the land urging my tail to flow,  
Whilst the sun shone down upon my face and caused my fur to glow;  
Truly, this land was only meant for creatures of Northland birth,  
Who could look around and embrace these hills for all their worth.

As I continued to roam, I found a glen between a secluded dale,  
Which offered a beautiful loch where much wildlife did prevail;  
The rowan trees bowed gently toward the patches of bonnie heather,  
And all the whilst, I stood in awe and enjoyed the peaceful weather.

Soon, I began to grow weary thus I settled against a large rock,  
Whilst I hummed the mystical tune of an ancient piobaireachd;  
Even the tranquil winds lilt a tune around each furry ear,  
And before long, I was lulled to sleep in this land that I held dear.

Sadly, I was whisked away into a nightmare from long ago,  
A battle between rival clans fought on a bloody field of snow;  
As I piped the soldiers onward, I heard them shout our battle cry,  
Whilst I played with tear-streaked eyes as I watched my brethren die.

Suddenly, a well-guided arrow struck me directly in my side,  
Causing me to roar in agony as I stumbled and lost my stride;  
Alas, my heart-wrenching cries were not heard among the screams,  
Until I finally faded away with all my hopes and dreams.

I awoke with a startle; my entire body was covered in sweat,  
My memory of that dreadful day is something I shall never forget;  
As the cool winds comforted me, I decided to end my stay,  
And thus, I parted into the mists and floated over the brae.

As I drifted among the Highlands, I no longer felt the earth,  
Instead, I silently flew over the ground blessed by my own mirth;  
Always remember this sacred land for both its beauty and strife,  
For it is among these Highland hills that I lost my very life.

* * *

This poem is dedicated to Yasmin as well. I wrote it in response to a poem that she wrote for me. In this poem, a creature tells of his journey among the Highlands.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	3. The Ballad of Temiree

The Ballad of Temiree

By

Foxpiper

Of all the legends ever told,  
None were about a beast so bold;  
So come gather around and feel free,  
To listen to the tale of Temiree.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Creature steeped in mystery;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

Temiree was his birth name,  
No other otter was the same;  
With soft brown fur and eyes of blue,  
Wandering through the foggy dew.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Swam the waters gracefully;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

Mossflower Woods was his domain,  
Living in a cottage small and plain;  
Through its waters he did roam,  
Resting by their shores of loam.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Trod the forest cautiously;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

Then one day the vermin came,  
All appeared evil and the same;  
The otter's spirits began to fall,  
For they were headed towards Redwall.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Fled to Redwall silently;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

Temiree hastened through the wood,  
Rapidly running as fast as he could;  
Finally, he reached the gate,  
Hoping he was not too late.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Entered Redwall urgently;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

The otter spoke with the aging abbot,  
Dressed simply in an old brown habit;  
With a strong voice and eyes of fright,  
Temiree urged Redwall to fight.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Addressed the beasts determinedly;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

The vermin horde was at the gate,  
Shouting aloud their taunts and hate;  
But the Redwallers knew what to do,  
While the otter was ready to slay them through.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Threw his dagger skillfully;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

The horde was taken by surprise,  
As seen by the shock within their eyes;  
Redwallers let their arrows fly,  
While one lone dagger crossed the sky.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Fought the vermin fearlessly;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

When the battle was over and done,  
It was clear the Redwallers won;  
The creatures shouted joyfully,  
Especially the otter named Temiree.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Left the fight victoriously;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of the old abbey.

The abbot stepped forward on his accord,  
Presenting the otter with Martin's sword;  
Temiree raised the great sword high;  
Roaring his own battle cry.

Temiree, Temiree,  
Swung the sword triumphantly;  
Temiree, Temiree,  
Warrior of Redwall Abbey.

* * *

This song is dedicated to Temiree and his Redwall character, Temiree. The ballad tells of how Temiree became a warrior of Redwall Abbey. I was inspired to write it after viewing various artwork of him.

Temiree is © by Temiree, All rights reserved.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	4. Come Ye Back to Green Isle

Come Ye Back to Green Isle

By

Foxpiper

Come ye back to bonnie Green Isle,  
Where welcoming otters and ottermaids dwell;  
Sail the shores and stay for awhile,  
And rest your head at Holt Summerdell.

Stroll through the meadows with heavenly heather,  
While wandering the paths both pretty and plain;  
Sojourn at Summerdell during inclement weather,  
And give your regards to the great High Rhulain.

So come ye back to bonnie Green Isle,  
Where warmhearted creatures wish you a good stay;  
Sample the fruits from orchards most fertile,  
While walking with friends and cherishing the day.

Harken back to a mystical time long before,  
When clans gathered around the old Standing Stones;  
This island holds ancient and legendary lore,  
Sung by the bards with whimsical tones.

So come ye back to bonnie Green Isle,  
Where fresh water flows down silent streams;  
Sit under a tall tree and rest for awhile,  
And be lulled to sleep with the hope of sweet dreams.

Journey to Deeplough where the Slothunog once slept,  
And remember the braw beasts that lost their lives there;  
In the hearts of many, their memories shall be kept,  
For the loss of loved ones is a hard burden to bear.

So come ye back to bonnie Green Isle,  
Where happiness and health shall always reign;  
Kindness and care stretches more than a mile,  
And peace and prosperity shall forever remain.

* * *

This song captures the beauty of the mysterious Green Isle. At the same time, it calls out to all creatures who can trace their heritage back to the island and its clans to come and visit for awhile.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	5. A Prayer to Martin the Warrior

A Prayer to Martin the Warrior

By

Foxpiper

I pray to you, Martin, our guardian of Redwall,  
Please protect our families and friends above all;  
Keep our spirits soaring and show us the way,  
And remind us to be strong each and every day.

Look after the dibbuns as they frolic around,  
Running across the abbey's soft and grassy ground;  
Keep a careful watch over the elders as well,  
Especially when they pass by the slow, steady knell.

Guard our gates from foebeasts and vermin of all kind,  
For no good comes from creatures with murder in mind;  
The inhabitants of Redwall shall always know your essence,  
When you enter their lives with your welcoming presence.

This is all I ask of you, Martin of Redwall Abbey,  
To keep a vigil over our sacred sanctuary;  
And when I draw near to Dark Forest's shadows,  
Please guide me to the warm, summer meadows.

* * *

This poem is simply a short prayer to Martin the Warrior asking him for help and guidance.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	6. An Epitaph for Cluny the Scourge

An Epitaph for Cluny the Scourge

By

Foxpiper

Here lies the corpse of Cluny the Scourge,  
Who made many a beast miserable and their peace he did purge;  
He was struck down by a bell,  
And descended straight into hell;  
Where his anger and hatred continued to surge.

* * *

This is a humorous epitaph in the form of a limerick which I wrote for Cluny the Scourge.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	7. An Epitaph for Slagar the Cruel

An Epitaph for Slagar the Cruel

By

Foxpiper

Here rests the remains of Slagar the Cruel,  
Who tried to avoid a deadly duel;  
He fell down an old well,  
Now in Hellgates he doth dwell;  
Where he is considered by all as a fool.

* * *

This is a humorous epitaph in the form of a limerick which I wrote for Slagar the Cruel.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	8. An Epitaph for Badrang the Tyrant

An Epitaph for Badrang the Tyrant

By

Foxpiper

Here lies the body of Badrang the Tyrant,  
Who was viewed by all beasts as a vermin most violent;  
He was felled by a fighter,  
That abhorred the blasted blighter;  
Thus, his roars of rage have grown silent.

* * *

This is a humorous epitaph in the form of a limerick which I wrote for Badrang the Tyrant.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	9. The Bloodwrath

The Bloodwrath

By

Foxpiper

Crimson mist shrouded the Badger Lord's eyes,  
Guttural growls emanated from deep within;  
Raising his sword toward somber skies,  
A brutal bloodbath was about to begin.

Charging towards vermin with a hellish roar,  
His blade sliced into fur and flesh with ease;  
Through battered bones and ligaments he tore,  
Spreading fear throughout all like a deadly disease.

Blood fell like rain amongst the slaughter,  
For foebeasts' bodies the badger did sever;  
No vermin could evade the maniacal marauder,  
Thus sealing their miserable fates forever.

No battling creature was left unscathed,  
Endless entrails covered the blood-stained grounds;  
Twas the work of the demented and depraved,  
Sated by screams and other horrific sounds.

The Badger Lord surveyed what he had done,  
Sheathing his sword as a final gesture;  
Trudging over those whose lives were now gone,  
Left only to rot, decay, and fester.

Badgers can never escape the Bloodwrath's will,  
Plunging them into inevitable insanity;  
Thus driven to maim, mutilate, and kill,  
Leaving them devoid of all humanity.

* * *

This poem illustrates the horrific results of a Badger Lord who becomes afflicted with the Bloodwrath.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	10. Marshank Mutilation

Marshank Mutilation

By

Foxpiper

Within the depths of Marshank, lies your listless form,  
Battered beyond belief, wretched, and warm;  
Shackled to dank dungeon walls, bound by slavery,  
Just another victim of the warlord's violent vagary.

Staring into darkness, you assess your sordid situation,  
Condemned to death for withholding information;  
No hope for mercy, nor any chance of retribution,  
Just a long and drawn-out bloody execution.

Marshank mutilation,  
Sadistic sensation;  
Torturous tradition,  
Evil exhibition.

Released from your shackles, you are dragged out from your cell,  
Taken towards the chamber where you'll meet a horrid hell;  
Drawn down the dismal halls, you look up in dismay,  
At rusted cages containing dead beasts on display.

Entering the chamber, you are thrust upon a table,  
Surrounded by vermin, who's minds are far from stable;  
Bounded to the board of wood crafted from crude construction,  
Designed to withhold your bodily destruction.

Marshank mutilation,  
Sadistic sensation;  
Torturous tradition,  
Evil exhibition.

With instruments of torture drawn, they tear open your flesh,  
Forcing your blood to flow to the floor, freely and fresh;  
With nothing to ease the pain, no herbal anesthetic,  
Your body is brutalized by the unsympathetic.

With eyes gouged from their sockets, you shall never see again,  
With tongue torn from your muzzle, you shall never speak again;  
As a final form of torture, your limbs are dismembered,  
Leaving you beyond what anybeast could have remembered.

Marshank mutilation,  
Sadistic sensation;  
Torturous tradition,  
Evil exhibition.

The putrid remains are slovenly shoved in a basket,  
Carried unceremoniously like some crude casket;  
Out in the open, your corpse is cast onto the soil,  
Causing slaves to stir from their unremitting toil.

One glance upon your remains dispels all denial,  
Escape from this fortress shall forever be futile;  
Death by Badrang's paws is the ultimate degradation,  
Claiming the lives of slaves by Marshank mutilation.

* * *

This song is written with a death metal theme to it. The lyrics describe the gory punishment which beasts must suffer for disobeying Badrang the Tyrant.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	11. The Son of the Scourge

The Son of the Scourge

By

Foxpiper

The frosty moon slowly ascended in the bleak and blackened sky,  
Wintery winds swept over the ground, summoning nightly chills;  
All across Mossflower Woods, the dead of winter was nigh,  
A stillness shattered by sounds of marching over desolate hills.

Visions of vile vermin formed from ancient lands unknown,  
Dressed in dreary garb fashioned of fabrics tattered and worn;  
Clad in rustic armor, their vicious visage had only grown,  
A solemn sight as they marched onward into the forest forlorn.

Heading the hellish horde strode a solitary creature,  
A rat shrouded in darkness with hatred ready to surge;  
Anger and anguish accentuated his fearsome feature,  
For he was Jublenarris the Seer, the son of the scourge.

The soil shook as footpaws fell upon the frozen ground,  
Shadows of swart soldiers shown on the trees standing tall;  
The legion of death and destruction marched without a sound,  
Reaching the gates of the sacred sanctuary called Redwall.

"Behold, my horde, the fortress of fallacies and fools,  
They preach of peace, yet are willing to fight to the death;  
Tonight, we fight not for conquest, nor for riches and jewels,  
But for my father, for here he fought until his last breath!"

With a final command, flaming arrows lit the starless skies,  
Fires burning brightly brought forth the scourge's return;  
Revenge filled the crisp air with sounds of screams and cries,  
As the eyes of the seer watched the holy building burn.

"Let my enemy be engulfed in the flames of despair,  
Let them all share in my shattered sorrows and misery;  
My blood runs black and cold like winter's arctic air,  
A poor soul am I, scarred for life by Redwall's history!"

With arms spread wide, the seer chanted an arcane spell,  
A smile flickered across his lips for darkness had won;  
When soon, the sacred sanctum of falsehoods finally fell,  
The warlord watch as archaic abbey walls came undone.

As ashes rose amongst the ruins, all the vermin vanished,  
Creeping back into the woods while the winter winds moan;  
As they left the smoldering structure where lies were banished,  
The legion's leader wandered along an alternate path alone.

Suddenly, the seer was stricken with a sickening sensation,  
Frothing beneath the frozen firmament, filled with fright;  
Transforming into a Freniz, a hellish abomination,  
Forever cursed to prowl the primeval land at midnight.

Roaming the rugged woodlands walked the wicked wight,  
Possessed with a marauding mind and murderous urge;  
The creature gazed into the sky awaiting dawn's light,  
To become Jublenarris the Seer, the son of the scourge.

* * *

This song is dedicated to Nicci and her Redwall character, Jublenarris the Seer. Written using a black metal theme, the song describes Jublenarris' revenge on the inhabitants of Redwall Abbey for killing his father, Cluny the Scourge. It also depicts his transformation into a Freniz, a fearsome creature of the night.

Jublenarris the Seer is © by Nicci, All rights reserved.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	12. Redwall Haiku 1

To love a mousemaid  
A warrior's ambition  
Lost in a moment

~ Foxpiper

* * *

This haiku describes Martin the Warrior's love for Laterose of Noonvale and her tragic death.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	13. Redwall Haiku 2

Proud hares marched onward  
Towards the mountain of fire  
Salamandastron

~ Foxpiper

* * *

This haiku describes the hares of Salamandastron, the mountain fortress of the Badger Lords.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	14. Redwall Haiku 3

In the calm morning  
The abbey bells tolled softly  
Redwallers awoke

~ Foxpiper

* * *

This haiku describes a morning at Redwall Abbey.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	15. An Epitaph for Vitch

An Epitaph for Vitch

By

Foxpiper

Here lie the remains of a vermin named Vitch,  
A mean-spirited rat who would spy and snitch;  
From a bolas he choked,  
Until he finally croaked;  
No longer quivering amongst the quiet quitch.

* * *

This is a humorous epitaph in the form of a limerick which I wrote for Vitch.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	16. An Epitaph for Vilu Daskar

An Epitaph for Vilu Daskar

By

Foxpiper

Beneath these dark waters rests Vilu Daskar,  
A most sinister, sociopathic stoat by far;  
With a scimitar at his hip,  
He was smashed along with his ship;  
What a crushing blow for a beast so bizarre.

* * *

This is a humorous epitaph in the form of a limerick which I wrote for Vilu Daskar.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	17. In Memory of a Withered Rose

In Memory of a Withered Rose

By

Foxpiper

I shed a single tear, gazing mournfully upon her grave,  
An earthen tomb for my beloved of whom I could not save;  
She was once a beautiful maiden both in sight and sound,  
Now left alone to rot beneath this dull and wretched ground.

Her vision haunts me day and night in an endless obsession,  
Slowly moving through my mind like a funeral procession;  
I still can hear her enchanting voice drifting in the air,  
Dragging me deeper into a saddened state of despair.

It only seems like moments ago when she was at my side,  
Walking along the rugged shores amidst the flowing tide;  
Alas, I now cross these sands, wetting them with my tears,  
A trail of sorrow as I wander adrift for countless years.

I remember her lying there, amongst all who had died,  
A scene ever so tragic that even the heavens cried,  
The skies darkened around us as I shared in her final pain,  
While the sun set on my love, never to rise again.

Oh curse the tyrant who took her life on that dreadful day,  
One of sheer misery that in my heart shall forever stay;  
I will always remember holding her in that grim embrace,  
With misty eyes glancing down over her sullen face.

Never had she felt so cold nor her body ever still,  
Like a flower frostbitten by winter's deathly chill;  
To Dark Forest my lover went whilst I remained to weep,  
Longing for her gentle caress in fate's eternal sleep.

Thus, I sigh with a heavy heart, bidding her farewell,  
Leaving my beauty to rest where darkness can only dwell;  
But know that I still grieve over her everlasting repose,  
In loving memory of my fairest withered Rose.

* * *

This song is written with a doom metal theme to it. The lyrics describe Martin the Warrior's lament over the death of Laterose.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	18. An Epitaph for Urgan Nagru

An Epitaph for Urgan Nagru

By

Foxpiper

Here lies the body of Urgan Nagru,  
Who wore the hide of a wolf he never slew;  
During a violent brawl,  
The wolf's fangs pierced his skull;  
Ending a fight the fox would forever rue.

* * *

This is a humorous epitaph in the form of a limerick which I wrote for Urgan Nagru.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	19. The Rise of Cadoc Bor

The Rise of Cadoc Bor

By

Foxpiper

Reigning victorious from another war,  
Stood proudly the tribebeasts of Juskabor;  
None were stronger than the verminous clan,  
Ruled by their leader, the fearsome Ruggan.

After such a shameful defeat at Redwall,  
The chieftain was determined to give his all;  
With every woodlander or rival tribe slain,  
The warlord always felt there was more to gain.

Over several seasons and battles won,  
Ruggan had sired a mighty fierce son;  
With fur grayish-brown and temper quite vicious,  
The young fox proved to be very ambitious.

The ruler's son always fought by his side,  
Showing utmost loyalty until he died;  
It was on that fateful day all beasts would see,  
A son uphold his father's dark legacy.

The sounds of bloodshed were heard all around,  
As the new chieftain sought to claim more ground;  
Infamous were his efforts to gain precious land,  
Bringing death to all from the hills to seastrand.

Thus, the warlord filled many a beast with fear,  
Yet to his horde, his conquests were met with cheer;  
Sworn to protect their great chief evermore,  
All would hail the rise of Cadoc Bor.

* * *

This poem was written as a request by SalemtheCruel about her new Redwall character, Cadoc Bor, the son of Ruggan Bor.

Cadoc Bor is © by SalemtheCruel, All rights reserved.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


	20. Lady Vorach

Lady Vorach

By

Foxpiper

Lady Vorach hailed from the cold and rugged north,  
Where snow would blanket every tree and rock-covered warth;  
The marten's heart was frozen, just like her stoic rule,  
Reigning with an iron paw, her ways forever cruel.

Born into poverty and never shown much love,  
Young Vorach was a waif that was rarely spoken of;  
Yet a dark fate seemed to smile upon her one day,  
When a band of mercenaries took her straight away.

They saw her potential to become a blade for hire,  
With her great intelligence and wanton desire;  
Thus, an apprenticeship began for many a year,  
Until she became a force that all would truly fear.

Upon reaching adulthood, she had chose to depart,  
For nothing seemed to satisfy her blackened heart;  
The marten knew that going rogue would be very rough,  
But the life of a mercenary was not enough.

So she gathered groups of vermin, forming a fierce horde,  
With the promise of vast riches as their own reward;  
They wandered across the Northlands for awhile,  
Until Vorach heard tales of a wondrous isle.

A mystic kingdom governed by an aging king,  
Was an offer that would be a most fortunate thing;  
Acquiring ships to sail to this ancient place,  
Made an evil smile flicker across her face.

Silently, they rowed upon the island's sandy shore,  
With villagers unaware that death was at their door;  
Soon, the sounds of bloody screams filled the open air,  
As the vermin slaughtered many without a care.

Eventually, they found the king hiding in a room,  
A scared and frail beast who swiftly met his doom;  
After gathering those from the bloodshed obscene,  
Lady Vorach proudly proclaimed herself as queen.

Villagers became slaves, obeying her every whim,  
Whilst those who disagreed suffered tortures most grim;  
And thus, it became clear for any beast to see,  
The vile reign of Vorach would be wrought in misery.

* * *

This is another poem that was written as a request by SalemtheCruel about her Redwall character, Vorach.

Vorach is © by SalemtheCruel, All rights reserved.

Redwall is © by Brian Jacques, All rights reserved.


End file.
